


Deja de correr

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Oblivious Newt, Romantic Friendship, confundido af, fight me, fue por una apuesta, idk - Freeform, me pidieron esto, newt es un bebé, newt es un rol de canela, no sabe que está enamorado, no se entera de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Es básicamente esa situación incómoda en la que ambos se aman pero uno está siempre huyendo.n/a: no he muerto, jé.





	Deja de correr

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un personaje del Wizarding World así que sean amables porfi.  
> En una semana salgo de clases uwu pero no del trabajo unu  
> Ya saben que sus kudos y comentarios me dan vida wn.  
> p.s: creo que es el primer shot de Newt en español, jé.

―Buenos días, T/n. ―Newt comienza a preparar una taza de café y pese a que él personalmente prefiere el té, se molesta en agregar la dosis perfecta de leche y azúcar―Anoche no te oí llegar.

―Aparecí directo en mi habitación.

―Oh. ―Para cualquier persona que se acabara de despertar era normal el no charlar mucho, pero no para ti. Desde siempre habían compartido largas conversaciones aún con la bruma del sueño encima, así que Newt hizo otro intento. ―¿Atraparon al sujeto?

La pregunta era algo de costumbre. Desde hace un par de años que te habías hecho un nombre en el campo de los aurores y salías bastante a menudo en misiones encubiertas o de espionaje. La realidad era que eras una fuerza que debía reconocerse, el mismo Theseus Scamander te mostraba cierto respeto cuando te asignaba tareas.

Con una mano sujetaste tu taza de café mientras pasabas la otra por tu cara en un intento de despertarte. Diste un par de sorbos y el movimiento hizo que tu bata de seda se abriera un poco, lo suficiente como para revelar los inicios de tu camisón de dormir. Tragó en seco.

―Jamás llegó. Alguien debió informarle que lo vigilábamos.

Así que eso era, la razón por la que estabas tan callada. Él sabía que adorabas tu trabajo pero también que no podías ponerle un límite a los casos y que estos tarde o temprano acababan afectándote en tu vida personal. Ya fuera que te culparas a ti misma o por descuidarte un poco en pro de tu trabajo.

―No es tu culpa, querida. ―mira como tus ojos se concentran en el humeante líquido en tu taza así que rodea el mostrador hasta que puede abrazarte por detrás y apoyar el mentón en tu hombro. Sabe que esto no le hace bien a ambos, pero necesitas su apoyo así que no dices nada―Eres una de las mejores, hiciste lo que pudiste.

―Estuvimos tan cerca…

―Y volverán a estarlo ¿está bien? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentres una oportunidad para mezclarte y atacar, eres la mejor en ello.

Sientes el aliento de Newt en la mejilla y giras el rostro para mirar sus ojos, dándote cuenta casi de inmediato del error que acabas de cometer. La distancia entre ustedes es ridícula y bastaría con que alzaras un poco el rostro para que sus labios se encontraran con los tuyos, aun así no lo haces. Simplemente le miras a los ojos esperando que él tome la iniciativa, y es que Newt quiere hacerlo, ve la súplica en tus ojos pero aun así no lo hace. En su lugar se retira y se aclara la garganta.

―Supongo que ahora tienes que atender a tus animales ¿no es así?

Increíblemente avergonzado por ser atrapado antes de siquiera decir una excusa, se apresura a asentir y salir corriendo de la habitación. Exactamente la respuesta que esperabas.

* * *

Desde que te habías graduado en Hogwarts le habías hecho la proposición de vivir juntos en espera de convertirse en algo más. Pero su convivencia se había basado fundamentalmente en ir de puntitas alrededor del otro, siempre a punto de cruzar la línea invisible que los separaba de la amistad. Pero cada vez que intentabas algo sucedía y Newt corría como un ratoncillo asustado a refugiarse en su maleta junto a sus animales.

La realidad era que en su corazón aún había alguien más y lo sabías, primero fue la encantadora Leta Lestrange y ahora una aurora Americana cuyo retrato tenía pegado en su maleta.

Cada vez que intentabas algo o te atrapabas a ti misma en un momento domésticamente íntimo junto a él te odiabas un poco más. Era como si tú sola te empeñaras en sufrir un amor no correspondido cuando en el trabajo rechazabas invitaciones a beber casi todos los fines de semana.

―¿T/n has visto la primera copia de mi libro? ¿La que firmé?

Sin mucho ánimo de hacer algo te deslizaste al sofá de la sala en donde tu libro favorito yacía a medio leer. ―¡En el cajón del velador, a tu derecha!

Newt encuentra el ejemplar y una sonrisa se extiende seguida de una extraña punzada en el pecho. Su barco a América zarparía mañana a mediodía en dónde por fin podría volver a ver a Tina. Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en dejarte sola en el departamento algo en él se encogía con incomodidad, similar a cuando pensaba en no ver más a la morena.

―¿Lo encontraste?

Recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, le mirabas esperando una respuesta mientras el recorría tu batín de seda, la taza de café y tu libro favorito en una mano. Tu cabello aún tenía la impresión de una almohada y un par de anteojos lo mantenían fuera de tu rostro.

―¿Newt?

―Oh sí, sí lo encontré. Gracias.

Rodaste los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. ―No hay problema, aunque tal vez la próxima vez puedas usar tu varita. Somos magos después de todo.

Mirándote camino a tu habitación, bebió la imagen de tu figura y supo que no le desagradaría en absoluto el que esto se convirtiera en una rutina. En la que tal vez él pudiera besarte en las mañanas cuando despertase junto a ti. Con un suspiro Newton Scamander supo que su corazón amaba a dos personas.

Dos fantásticas mujeres, con una profesión idéntica pero con personalidades tan distintas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente continuó con sus planes, se puso su abrigo favorito y tomó la maleta con sus criaturas. Aseguró el ejemplar prometido en la visión muggle y revisó dos veces su documentación para evitar ponerse tan nervioso como lo hizo en su primera vez en el continente.

Le preparaste una taza de té dulce como la miel junto a unas galletas que horneaste la noche anterior. Incluso le preparaste un bocadillo para el camino y se lo tendiste en un aparente monedero. Newt te miró con sorpresa.

―Hechizo de extensión indetectable. Hay té, galletas y algunos sándwiches de jamón y pepino. Todo para que no te arruinen con su comida americana.

Pese a que tu comentario tuvo la ligereza de una pluma y fue exitoso en sacarle una risa a Newt, no impidió que una gran y pesada roca se instalara en tu pecho. Tu mejor amigo se puso ante ti esperando alguna retroalimentación con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Te ves fantástico, sólo…uhm acércate. ―dubitativo él dio un paso hacia ti más nervioso por tu cercanía que por el temor que hicieras algo para trastornar su aspecto. Tus manos recorrieron el cuello de su abrigo y lo doblaron tan pulcramente como lo hacían cada vez que él tenía que ir a un lugar importante gracias a la publicación de su libro. Sintió levemente las puntas de tus dedos rozar la piel de su cuello mientras le hacías el moño de la corbata en tu pequeño ritual para desearle suerte. ―Listo, tan apuesto como siempre.

Permanecieron en esa posición por un momento. Él esperando a que te retiraras y tú esperando lo mismo de él. Con tus manos aún en su pecho y con su fragancia embriagando tus sentidos le diste una última mirada antes de enfrentar tu ruina. Tomaste sus ojos brillantes, su piel pecosa, las arrugas en sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos. Una de tus manos sin consentimiento alguno recorrió el contorno de su rostro, eras consciente de que una vez que cruzara esa puerta su corazón estaría únicamente disponible para la chica de América, así que no querías por lo menos memorizar su rostro antes de que ya no fuera tuyo.

No es que lo haya sido alguna vez, sólo que por un momento la calidez de su cuerpo, su quietud y su silencio te hicieron sentir que así era.

―T/n…

Tu nombre, la manera susurrante en que las letras se deslizaban por su lengua, cómo él y su acento lo harían sonar como la combinación más única de sonidos. Tomando aire bajaste la mano y palmeaste su pecho un par de veces para darte tiempo de recolectar tus pensamientos.

―Lo siento, Newt. Mira la hora, he hecho que te demores por mi culpa. ―con un respetuoso paso hacia atrás descartaste la posibilidad de abrazarlo y con tus palabras reconociste tu derrota. ―Saluda a Tina de mi parte.

Durante el viaje la mente de Newt no estuvo ni en el barco, ni en sus criaturas ni en la aurora Americana que lo esperaría en el puerto. Sino en ti. En cómo le habías preparado sus bocadillos favoritos para el camino, en la manera en que le arreglaste el abrigo y el suave roce de tu mano sobre su rostro. En ese momento, contigo tan cerca y un boleto para un transatlántico en el bolsillo él no había pensado en nada más que besarte. En enredar las manos en tu cintura y unir sus labios en el roce que necesitaba desde el momento en que lloraste su partida en Hogwarts.

Era una broma que el destino no se cansaba de jugar.

Siempre acercándolos pero jamás lo suficiente como para dar el siguiente paso, siempre siento tú quien le decías adiós con lágrimas en los ojos y la promesa de que lo verías pronto. Que le escribirías y que vivirían juntos. en todas esas veces menos esta. Ya no le veías sentido a las lágrimas y habías aprendido a asumir tu derrota como los adultos, muerta por dentro pero fuerte por fuera, tomando cualquier memoria para aferrarte en despedida.

* * *

Fueron un total de doce horas lo que el mago necesitó para aparecerse en la puerta de la Goldstein. Con la mente hecha una maraña de ideas y sentimientos encontrados Queenie descubrió que podía conseguir un dolor de cabeza al intentar leer los pensamientos de la gente. Habían nombres, rostros y sentimientos tan abrumadores que tuvo que beberse un vaso de agua fría y sentarse un momento.

―¿Dónde está Tina?

La rubia apretó los labios y se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. ―Verás, dulzura…ella-

El sonido de la cerradura y un par de risas hicieron que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta. Tina Goldstein entraba a su apartamento vuelta un mar de risas con una chica de un exótico cabello rojizo.

―¡Tina!

La aurora hizo evidente su sorpresa y la chica tras ella le miró con el ceño fruncido―¿Newt?

―Cambiaste tu cabello, es maravilloso.

El mago quien estaba abrumado por la alegría de ver a la morena perdió la noción del espacio personal y acaricio los cortos mechones azabaches. Sin embargo recobró la compostura cuando no sintió ese mismo calor que cuando estaba contigo. No le daban ganas de perder la cabeza y besarla, ni de poner las manos en su cintura y apretarla contra él. Extraño.

Entonces de repente sin palabras que decir le entregó la copia prometida de su libro. Él esperaba una sonrisa, un abrazo, una reacción afectiva que reafirmara sus sentimientos pero lo único que consiguió fue una reservada felicitación y una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.

―Lo siento Newt, sobre eso…―la pelirroja tras ella se había mantenido al margen del asunto hasta que la mano de Tina en su cintura la hizo dar un paso al frente. El chico no necesitaba ser un genio para sumar dos y dos. ―…ella es Claude, mi pareja.

―Newt Scamander, encantado.

La muchacha le ofreció una mano un tanto incómoda por la presentación, sin embargo la otra Goldstein consideró oportuno intevenir. ―Claudine es herbolaria en el magisterio.

―Noble profesión. ―los esfuerzos de Queenie no fueron los suficientes como para deshacer la bruma de incomodidad. ―Si me disculpan, debo marcharme.

Estaba decidido a hacerse aparecer de vuelta en su apartamento de Londres cuando Queenie bajó su varita de golpe. Tres pares de ojos la miraron con extrañeza pero acostumbrada a ello simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso las manos en la cintura en su posición más autoritaria.

―Acabas de hacerte aparecer del medio del Atlántico hasta la puesta del apartamento, si intentas hacer otra aparición sin por lo menos veinticuatro horas de descanso, podrías sufrir despartición o algo peor. Además tu mente es un desastre, para aparecerte necesitas tener organizados tus pensamientos.

―Pero-

La rubia le dio una mirada conocedora―Ella estará bien.

* * *

Sus palabras hubieran ganado como el eufemismo del año. Porque en veinticuatro horas la vida se te descompuso por completo. Te reportaste como enferma en el trabajo, y por más patético que fuera te refugiaste en la alcoba de Newt, no dejaste la cama en doce horas y cuando por fin lo hiciste fue para meterte en la bañera por otras cuatro. No habías comido ni dormido absolutamente nada. ¿y es que cómo podías hacerlo? Con la piedra en el pecho y la desagradable presión en tu estómago, simplemente el respirar te suponía la más agotadora de las tareas.

Y tal vez rayaras en lo dramático, influenciada por todos esos clásicos de Shakespeare que leías desde niña, pero por un momento consideraste el no haber sido hecha para ser amada. Sino para amar, profunda e incondicionalmente; para después ser el medio que conduciría a las personas al verdadero destino en donde descubrirían el amor.

O simplemente Newt Scamander y tú no habían sido hechos para estar juntos.

Tal vez el destino desde un principio puso a Leta entre ustedes para enseñarte que era mejor el dejarlo ir, pero cuando te enteraste de su compromiso con Theseus y Newt se apoyó en ti cada noche que tenía el corazón roto, tuviste un poco de esperanza para ustedes. Hasta su repentino viaje a América y cierta bruja de nombre Tina.

Entonces ahí estabas de nuevo, sola, con el corazón roto intentando de reunir los pedazos para cambiar la frecuencia. Para convencerlos de que ya no latieran por Newt. Pero la tarea fue casi imposible.

Cada paso que dabas en el apartamento te recordaba a ti y a Newt juntos.

En la barra de la cocina cuando tomaban el desayuno, en el sofá de la sala dónde ambos se acurrucaban a leer con una taza de café, en su habitación cuando te esforzabas por darle algo de orden a sus cosas, en tú habitación cuando pasaban la noche hablando hasta quedarse dormidos. El apartamento estaba repleto de momentos que robaste junto a él y que probablemente él estuviera ahora mismo recreando junto a la maravillosa y perfecta Tina.

No podías soportarlo más.

―Capacious extremis.

Metiste el brazo dentro de tu bolso y comprobaste la efectividad del hechizo. Sin mucho preámbulo comenzaste a hechas tus posesiones sin un orden especifico, vaciaste los cajones de tu peinador, el armario, los veladores y tomaste los libros que te pertenecían del librero en la sala. Básicamente una colección de Shakespeare y otros autores románticos. No ibas a llevarte nada más, dejarías los muebles, la alfombra y los cojines. Tal vez Tina y Newt los necesitarían.

Cambiándote de ropa con ayuda de tu varita, saliste del apartamento con una sonrisa irónica. Apenas te dabas cuenta que los dos grandes amores de Newt tenían nombres de cuatro letras. Tal vez el error era que el tuyo tenía más.

* * *

Lo primero que llamó la atención de los ojos de Newt fueron los espacios vacíos en el librero. Ninguno de tus libros estaba, lo cual podía deberse a un maratón de lectora ya que era viernes y sabía cuánto adorabas pasar fines de semana enroscada en tu cama rodeada de libros y mantas calientes.

Cuando quiso ir a tu habitación el sonido del teléfono lo trajo de vuelta a la sala. Había demorado un total de ocho días en volver a Londres pero es que era inevitable no ceder ante las insistencias de Queenie y Jacob sobre mostrarle los mejores lugares de la ciudad con la excusa de que cuando viajaras con él pudiera lucirse frente a ti.

La idea lo hizo sonreír.

―¿Hola?

―¿Newt? Gracias a Dios, hermano ¿cómo está T/n?

La sonrisa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. ―¿Theseus?

―¿Acaso tienes otro hermano? ―el menor de los Scamander dejó salir un bufido―Como sea, necesito saber si T/n ha visto a un sanador, o si has estado cuidando de ella.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Esta vez fue el turno de Theseus de bufar. ―Porque desde hace una semana se ha reportado enferma. T/n no ha venido al trabajo desde entonces. Espera ¿no se supone que viven juntos?

Newt tragó en seco. ―Acabo de volver de América.

―Creí que ya habías encontrado suficiente información para tu libro…

―Sí, lo que pasa es que volví para ver a Tina.

Por casi un minuto no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Theseus Scamander además de ser tu jefe se había vuelto un buen amigo gracias al respeto que tenía por tus habilidades y por el permanente enamoramiento que mantenías por su hermano pequeño. Pese a los comentarios irónicos de la gente, él siempre había visto su relación con buenos ojos, eras exactamente lo que Newt necesitaba y de alguna manera habías convencido al mundo de que un magizoologo podía ganar el corazón de una de las mejores auroras que el ministerio británico podría ver jamás.

Creías que tu secreto estaba guardado bajo llave, pero después de que Newt te llevara a un par de cenas de navidad y ver lo bien que interactuaban, Theseus supo que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Aunque su hermano no fuera muy consciente de ello.

―Necesito que vengas a mi oficina de inmediato.

Sin hacer mucho caso de las palabras de su hermano, Newt terminó la llamada y comenzó a buscar por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la tuya.

El armario estaba vacío, al igual que el resto de los muebles. Te habías ido con todas tus cosas, y Newt creía saber muy bien el motivo. Así que salió disparado hacia la salida en donde se encontró con la señora Foster, la vecina de a lado y la mujer más chismosa que pudiera conocer.

―Buen día señora Foster ¿ha visto a T/n?

La mujer miró a los lados con aires conspiratorios y se acercó a él como diciéndole un secreto. ―Pues hace ya varios días la ví saliendo de aquí por la madrugada. Tenía un vestido brillante y un bolso de mano, no llevaba su abrigo.

―Se lo agradezco.

Volviendo a atravesar la puerta del apartamento buscó en el perchero y encontró tu abrigo de lana. El que te había regalado una de tus amigas del trabajo en una fiesta de navidad, estrechó la prenda entre sus brazós y se la llevó al rostro. En lugar de encontrar tu esencia reconoció una mezcla de tierra y humedad que solamente podían ser provocados por una repentina llovizna. De cualquier manera si sus sentidos eran limitados, los de sus amigos no.

―Muy bien chicos, hora de trabajar.

Así es como con ayuda de su Niffler y Bowtruckle favorito terminó rastreándote por medio Londres. Haciendo escalas en bares, restaurantes y posadas en donde mostraba tu retrato y la gente le decía respuestas confusas que le dejaban caminando en círculos una y otra vez.

Momentáneamente derrotado, se sentó en el borde de la acera intentando formular una solución. Por un breve momento en su camino a casa, Newt se permitió pensar en que en cuanto te viera te tomaría en brazos y te robaría aquel beso que ambos ansiaban desde hace años, te diría que te amaba y con algo de suerte podría escuchar las palabras salir de tus labios. En ese momento se había sentido el rey del mundo, pero ahora se sentía como si el mundo se le viera encima.

―¿A esto le llamas búsqueda?

Similar a un resorte, Newt surgió de la acera ante la presencia de su hermano mayor, más por la perspectiva de que tuviera información sobre ti que por respeto. El mayor de los Scamander le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano menor y lo condujo hasta el interior de un costoso y exclusivo bar.

―Déjame invitarte un trago.

―No necesito un trago, lo que necesito es encontrar a T/n.

Ante la ansiedad del pelirrojo, Theseus tomó un respiro y se dijo interiormente que debía de ser paciente. ―¿Y si te digo que después de tomar un trago la encontraremos?

Newt le dedicó una mirada fugaz al camarero y se apresuró a pedir un brandy en las rocas. Pese a que no bebiera a menudo sabía qué ordenar en público para no quedar en ridículo junto a su hermano; aunque el líquido le supiera a orina de dragón.

Cuando los tragos llegaron Theseus disfrutó el licor ambarino mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar con aire despreocupado. ―¿Y bien? Los tragos están aquí, ahora encontremos a T/n.

―Ella no quiere que la encontremos. ―Las palabras dejaron tan estupefacto a Newt que estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar. ―Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerlo.

―Theseus basta, ¿a qué estás jugando?

El auror apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia su hermano―No Newton, la pregunta es a qué estás jugando tú.

―N-no sé de qué me hablas.

Por reflejo el muchacho se aferró a la maleta por debajo de la mesa mientras sentía como Pickett se posaba sobre el dorso de su mano como para darle valor. Las únicas veces que su hermano le llamó por su nombre completo fueron en el frente durante la guerra, cuando Theseus vió a la muerte a los ojos y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él sin importar quién gane.

―Yo creo que lo sabes. Hasta alguien con un gusarajo por cerebro se daría cuenta que no es correcto dejar a la única chica que no he visto correr de la presencia de un maldito Nundu por una completa desconocida que de seguro tiene una vida muy aparte de ti y tus sentimientos. Sin mencionar que la misma chica que no se acobarda frente a tus exóticas bestias es la misma que horneó galletas de navidad en la cocina de nuestra madre por tres navidades seguidas.

―¡Lo siento, está bien!

―No Newt, no lo está. ―Theseus se pasa la mano por el pelo y es la primera vez que la gomina no lo mantiene en su lugar. ―T/n es una chica como ninguna otra. Es valiente, atractiva, inteligente y carismática; es todo el maldito paquete…pero sabes qué es aún peor…que ella te ama. ¡Y tú tuviste que ir a perseguir a la señorita _me enrollo con la herbologista en turno._

―No tienes que hablar así de ella.

El mayor rodó los ojos. ―¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste? ¿Sólo seis palabras? Mira, en realidad pensé que tus sentimientos por t/n eran genuinos pero temo que esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo para ambos.

―¡Espera! ―Newt tomó el brazo de su hermano antes de que se pusiera de pie y lo retuvo en su asiento, al no ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos se enfocó en su trago a medio beber. ―L-la quiero. No sólo porque no se acobarda frente a un Nundu o porque comprende a mis criaturas, sino porque ella parece comprenderme a mí…y, cuando estamos juntos las cosas parecen más sencillas…como si todos los días descubriéramos algo nuevo, con ella es con quien puedo vivir el tiempo porque siempre parecemos tener algo que hacer o intentar. Ella es con quien quiero estar, Theseus, y siento que la rompí por completo. ―el muchacho le dio un trago melancólico al brandy―Tú mismo has dicho que no quiere que la encuentren, pero la realidad es que no quiere que yo la encuentre.

Sin saber que decir, Theseus deslizó una inmaculada tarjeta blanca por encima de la mesa. Newt miró el contraste contra la madera sin entender mucho. ―Al ingresar al ministerio, los aurores tienen hechizos de localización a los cuales por seguridad, sólo el jefe de división tiene acceso. ―el auror le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y de pronto se vió diez años más joven. ―Ve a con ella, te necesita…y más te vale ponerle mi nombre a uno de sus hijos.

Después de colocarse el sombrero y dedicarle un guiño a su hermano, Theseus desapareció en una salida que le correspondería más a Dumbledore que al pragmático jefe de aurores sin embargo, lo que le importaba era la pequeña tarjeta blanca. Sabía que era un hechizo de transportación al sitio en el que estabas, así que después de poner dinero sobre la mesa abandonó el lugar con su maleta en mano sintiendo la familiar absorción de energía que le llevaba viajar de un lugar a otro.

* * *

El menor de los Scamander jamás se había distinguido por ser especialmente ágil, pero normalmente se aparecía con más gracias que la de tropezasrse con sus propios pies, de cualquier manera su rostro contra el fresco césped de la colina fue lo que menos le importó. En menos de lo que canta un gallo estuvo de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra del traje. Estaba en la cima de una alta ladera, el aire estaba limpio y olía a sal, similar a la costa inclesa o a los riscos de escocia. Miró a sus alrededores como para orientarse y al notar como la colina teminaba abruptamente a unos metros de él supo que escocia era el destino más atinado, bien, ya sabía dónde estaba él; pero seguía sin saber dónde estabas tú. Y esa era la razón principal de su aparición en primer lugar.

Puso la maleta en el suelo y le dijo un afectuoso hola a su amigo rastreador quién se rehusó a cumplir con su tarea hasta que Newt se sacó del bolsillo un largo collar de diamantes; entonces la criatura comenzó a olfatear el suelo en busca de una traza de aroma y deteniéndose exactamente frente a una roca y la nada. El magizoologo frunció una ceja en confusión mientras el Niffler aprovechaba su momento de estupor para arrebatarle el collar.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus alrededores mientras buscaba encontrarle sentido a toda la situación. Jamás en todos sus años su compañero había fallado en obtener un rastro. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la neblina tenue a su alrededor y por alguna razón sintió el cosquilleo en la nuca de cuando alguien te mira fijamente.

―¿T/n?

No podías creerlo.

Habías recorrido casi la mitad del país en busca de un lugar sereno sin personas ni criaturas en kilómetros a la redonda; y de la nada venía Newt con su maleta llena de criaturas y ojos de cachorro a derrumbar todas tus defensas. Esto último un tanto literalmente ya que por alguna razón tu hechizo se deshizo apenas él intentó poner una mano sobre la barrera.

Sonreíste burlándote de ti misma, sabías que en cuanto su piel rozara el campo de fuerza estaría herido y ni cuando tenías el corazón roto podrías tolerar la idea de verle sufrir.

Así que de pie, expuesta e indefensa frente a él, ambos se tomaron un momento en reconocerse. Te diste cuenta de sus mejillas ligeramente más prominentes, señal de que hab´ria subido de peso; era común que las personas con una relación estable subieran de cinco a siete kilos.

―No…

Fue lo único que salió de tus labios. Una incoherencia que sonaba perfectamente bien en tu mente, porque no estabas dispuesta a ser la madrina en la boda de Newt y Tina Scamander, porque no querías ver como su rostro se iluminaba al hablar de otra mujer; porque te negabas rotundamente a perder todo signo de compostura y sanación que habías conseguido en los últimos días.

Así que sin ninguna explicación te diste media vuelta y caminaste decidida hacia tu cabaña. Tus pasos eran largos y firmes, más por la necesidad de huir que por el establecer un punto; y claro que Newt se dio cuenta de eso.

Por dios, el hombre se dedicaba a observar criaturas para ganarse la vida, y lo quisieras o no él había leído tu comportamiento con la eficiencia de quien lee su libro favorito. Descubrió la falta de sueño, el exceso de llanto y la ausencia de una alimentación adecuada. Estabas tan frágil como una hoja otoñal y tan herida como una criatura a quién le han roto la confianza.

Y tal vez había hecho eso exactamente.

―T/n, por favor…

Oficialmente estaba usando la misma voz que sacaba a la luz cuando se acercaba a una nueva e inexplorada criatura; cautelosa y extrañamente cálida. Te preguntaste seriamente si taparte los oídos y gritar sería muy infantil. ―No Newt, por favor ve a casa.

Sus pasos no se detuvieron ni cuando llegaron al porche de tu pequeña cabaña, ―Es exactamente lo que hago T/n, voy a casa.

En el momento en que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron tu mano en un gesto tentativo, tuviste que sostenerte en el marco de la puerta para mantener la compostura. Decidiste que lo enfrentarías una vez más y cuando te diste la vuelta no pasó ni medio segundo cuando ya te estabas arrepintiendo.

Ambos estaban ridículamente cerca y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo te hizo recordar como era vivir con él, junto a él. de ahí en adelante tu resolución se fue cuesta abajo. Tenía puesta su usual ropa de trabajo y un resto de barro seco en la mejilla luciendo arrebatadoramente guapo en su propia piel.

―Estás yendo en dirección opuesta.

El muchacho negó una vez más―En absoluto, porque mi casa eres tú.

Y con una oleada de valentía que no sabía que tenía, te tomó la mano y los unió en ese beso que los dos habían anhelado desde su tierna juventud. Calidez, suavidad y dulzura los envolvió en un capullo como aislado del mundo exterior. En ese mismo instante eran los únicos en el mundo, sintiendo la explosión de un millón de universos entre sus labios.

―Newt…

Su nombre en un susurro abandonó tus labios cuando los suyos lo hicieron. La confusión escrita en tu rostro como la más infame de las composiciones, Newt sabía que pronto dejarías que tus pensamientos se interpusieran así que no te dejó re cobrar la cordura ni por un instante, te tomó en sus brazos.

―Te amo T/n. Más que a mis criaturas, más que a la academia…incluso más que a mí mismo. Y me llevó un viaje a través del atlántico el darme cuenta.

En tu cuello, podías sentir sus palabras amortiguadas por tu piel mientras su aliento te hacía sentir un leve cosquilleo. Era como si el alma entera se hubiera recubierto por el bálsamo en sus palabras.

―También te amo Newt, sólo que a mi me tomó una clase con Dumbledore para darme cuenta.

Como si el efecto de una poción de valentía se hubiera acabado Newt te miró dubitativo mientras apretaba los labios en clara vergüenza. ―¿No me digas que fue la del boggart?

―No pude evitarlo, estabas tan avergonzado que simplemente me enamoré.

Apoyaste el mentón sobre su pecho y disfrutaste ver los colores subirle al rostro, todo estaba bien de nuevo. Los dos entraron a tu cabaña, se pusieron cómodos con una taza de chocolate caliente y disfrutaron el acostarse en brazos del otro en tu sofá frente al enorme ventanal que les permitía ver el paisaje. Ambos sumidos en la alegría de un par de tórtolos enamorados, hasta que encontraste un pequeño cabo suelto que preferías atar en ese momento que un par de años en el futuro.

―Newt. ―el mago desenterró el rostro de donde descansaba en tu cuello inquiriendo con su mirada lo qué pasaba―¿Qué pasó con Tina?

Aliviado de que no quisieras terminar lo que apenas había comenzado se permitió soltar un respiro y volver a su recién encontrado santuario. ―Estaba saliendo con alguien del trabajo.

―¿Qué?

Por el tono en tus palabras Newt supo que cantó victoria antes de tiempo , ya que, si bien no estabas fúrica podía escuchar la molestia en tus palabras. ―¿Entonces, fui una segunda opción?

―¿Qué? ¡No!

Entonces ambos terminaron de pie, caminando en la angostura de tu sala discutiendo las razones por las cuales lo suyo era algo real y no una especie de situación de plato-de-segunda-mesa. ―T/n, te amo, en verdad. Y haré lo que sea necesario para que lo creas.

Tomando la iniciativa, le rodeas la cintura con los brazos y dejas descansar una mejilla contra la tel mostaza de su chaleco. ―Tomemos las cosas con calma ¿está bien? Un paso a la vez.

Así es como tres años después en esa misma cabaña justo en la víspera de navidad ofrecieron

* * *

la cena a las dos familias y presentaron al pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia.

Envuelto entre gruesas mantas, su bebé descansaba plácidamente en brazos de la madre de Newt. La mujer completamente presa del encanto de su nieto.

―¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?

Apoyaste tu mano en el antebrazo de tu ahora esposo al tiempo que rodeaba tu cintura y compartían una mirada de complicidad.

―N/h Theseus Scamander.

Con un último guiño Newt le agradeció aquel pequeño favor que su hermano le hizo años atrás.


End file.
